


The Prophecy of Maglor concerning the Utumnonatari of Muspeldor:

by TheLightdancer



Series: The War of the Jewels Against the Elder Queen of the Stars [5]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fate goes as she shall, Prophecy, Volsung Saga Tolkien style
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:33:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25340173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLightdancer/pseuds/TheLightdancer
Summary: In the wake of the arising in might of the Utumnonatari as beyond the grave, another spectre deemed lost appears in Rivendell, newly established and brings Doom in his wake and the work of the Doomsayer.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: The War of the Jewels Against the Elder Queen of the Stars [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804138
Kudos: 5





	The Prophecy of Maglor concerning the Utumnonatari of Muspeldor:

When Beren and Luthien, the mightiest of all Mortal Men of the First Age, the Dawn-Time where the High Elves made war on the Star-Queen for the three Silmarilli, embarked on the Quest for the Silmaril that brought to mortal humanity the blood of the Gods and no less of the Gods than she that sat upon the great Starlight Throne in the Palace of Eternal Night, it was held that in the overthrow of the Island of the World-Destroyers that they had claimed the life of the most dread servant of she who sat upon that throne, whose name is no more spoken. Of those servants of the Eldagoth, who dwelt in the far reaches of the north in a Palace where the light of Arien and of Anar could never reach, the greatest was she called Utumnonatari, who arose in the Second Age as a ghost of her malice unhindered.

She it was who had overthrown the fortress of Orodreth son of Angrod, later second and last King of Nargothrond. She it was whom Luthien daughter of Elu Thingol of Doriath and Melian of the people of Valinor and that tribe of the Ainur of the very lineage of the Star-Kindler herself, had overthrown with the aid of Huan, Hound of the Hunter become ally and then foe of the Sons of Feanor. In that clash the Utumnonatari had fled with a throat that bled hot blood and had been considered dead, her soul forfeit to the Void and the Valar sending the forces of the foe beyond the Doors. The sword Nightfall, her weapon that charged with her power had burned Dor-Lomin to ashes and had instilled terror even in those whom had seen the power of the Lords of the West and reflected the glory and the true light of Illuvatar and not that sickly light that burned with hunger for souls known as the Stars, had arisen even in her departure and was wielded by some Fae that had sprawled its malignant presence and a host of the Star-Blooded near the remnants of what had been Ossiriand.

Lately an entity that had spoken a garbled variant of Elvish crudely akin to the tongue of long-vanished Gondolin stalked the world, bringing arts of great splendor and become ally and confederate to Celebrimbor, last of the Feanorians. With that Elf of renown the great Rings of Power had been forged, Rings that sought to preserve the world and memories of Valinor and to bring the glory of the Undying Lands into the Great Lands. Aurelian, she called herself, the Light-Bearer, or the Sun-Arm. The Light-bearer had brought wonders and hope and done much, seemingly, to repair the ravages of the Great War of the Gods.

Yet in the wake of the making of the Great Rings, she had vanished, and then one day Celebrimbor had awoken in fear and said "There is another."

In the fires of Orodruin, Amon Amarth, the entity that called herself Aurelian had forged another Great Ring, a Master-Ring, called the Ring of Erinti in the counsel of the Wise. Myth grew around this Ring even in its immediate presence, for it was held to grant one mastery of all the world, or at least command of the kindling of fires sufficient that unleashed without restraint the world should shrivel and become as ashes.

Empowered thus, Aurelian had come to Hithlum, as the capital of the Kingdom of Lindon had been named after a fallen realm in those years. Upon her taking the Master-Ring those who wore the Three had hidden them and Galadriel of the Noldor had moved in great haste and secret to speak to Kemenrond, even then scouting the location that would become Rivendell. By such fortune of her wit or the will of the Valar she was absent when fire consumed Hithlum and a cloud as a toadstool arose. One of the Eagles of the Lord of the Seven Winds, he who of the Powers of the West is closest in thought to he who is Allfather had seen Aurelian shining in what was no longer a wholesome light of the kind that Kementari made but the unhallowed droning light of the Star-Kindler. From her back she dew the sword Nightfall and fire had danced along it and from that flame and harsh words shouted in great triumph had come a burst of terrible light, akin to a smaller star but not truly of it.

The flash of light, then howling winds and a great toadstool cloud much as what had slain Dor-Lomin in times past. With it perished all the leaders of the Quendi in the city, Gil-Galad, Oropher, and many who had been great in the ranks of the First Age. At one stroke the new generation took power, Thranduil become King of the Greenwood, and of the leadership of the Quendi, the power of a Queen and in time, something of the title would pass to the last of the family of Finwe in the Great Lands, she who had been Artanis. Leadership the Elves needed, and though the lore of Kemenrond of the lineage of Doriath and Gondolin, himself an heir of Turgon, was respected, his was the blood of the Star-Kindler in part, too, and the Quendi who had trusted and loved his lineage were aggrieved that one of the greatest of feats of his ancestors had proven false.

Great in lore would Kemenrond of Rivendell become, the greatest, and of him much that went into the Red Book of Westmarch, that narrative preserved by the strange Hobbit-creatures of Flores Island, and passed from them as the legacy of the Dawn-Age, and the full power of the Kingdom and of Kingship would be his in the western regions of Eriador and Eregion, but his line would be seen with suspicion and distrust that while not rivaling that of the glorious and fallen House of Feanor, was one that likewise had arisen from the First Age.

Against it, though unfairly, would come to be held the legacy of the Fall of the House of Kemenros, the Westernessean empire of the time of Ar-Adunakhor to Ar-Pharazon, Master of Mankind, and this seen as proof that blood of the Star-Kindler could only work great evil.

Sorrow had arisen, Hithlum laid waste, Rivendell built and delved and where his younger sons Kemendan and Kemenrohir were but children, his wife Celebrian was with child and halfway through her term when a figure had come to Rivendell, on a night under the blessed cloud-cover of the Lord of the Seven Winds when the twilight sun lit the skies in reddish hues that were all too reminiscent of that which had dyed the Earth in and in the wake of the War of the Gods. Great sorrow was dawning, the hosts of the Eldar soon to storm from Muspeldor and a brutal and squalid war begun that would only truly end when the Last Alliance came in full strength and power and glory and the Utumnonatari was lost in form and flesh, until such time as she would rebuild her shape.

Maglor of the Feanorians, who along with Celebrimbor was last of the line, and the only to endure beyond the Elder Days, had appeared with his eyes in a trace, moving all the same with a deftness and a skill that showed that what lay behind that trance saw with eyes more keen than Elf or Man or Dwarf.

Kemenrond had been pleased beyond words to see his foster-father, yet he froze when the trance in his eyes that gave it a brilliant silver sheen and that keen gaze turned first to Kemenrond and then to his wife.

A voice spoke with his lips but it was not the voice of Maglor himself, it was a voice of an entity of Valinor, no less than the Doomsayer, Lord of Mandos himself.

**_By the hands of an heir of Melian of the tribe of the Fallen shall the World-Destroyer fall and herself be destroyed._ **

**_The promise fulfilled in part shall be fulfilled in full. By the will of a daughter of the line of Melian and a mortal Man shall it be. Her face shall be as Luthien Tinuviel reborn._ **

**_The Nightfall of her people shall she be, and in her words shall come vengeance for the Quendi against the Nightfall of the Star-Kindler._ **

Months later, Celebrian would give birth to her last child, a daughter. 

In her was beauty and loveliness as none had possessed since Luthien the daughter of Melian, and she seemed the Nightingale reborn in the fashion of the Dwarves.

The Hope of the Elves, she was named, to keep her existence secret. Some, who believed most deeply in the prophecy would call her Undomiel, the Evenstar of her people. Yet it was her mother, who held her and looked at her, who named her Arwen Arien, and around her great dooms would be woven, and in the last Age of the Quendi, a high Doom would come that would bring down the age of the Visible Gods.

For a time Maglor would stay with his foster-son and his family, through the long and bitter age of the War of the Elves and the Muspelli, until the hope unlooked for from the West and the first arrival of armies of Numenor under the command of Tar-Anarion the Phoenix King would redeem the Elves and for a time grant peace.

For a very long time, too, Arwen Arien, a child as sunny as her hair was dark, never understood the wistful and often sad looks sent to her by her parents. In time to come, when she grew to womanhood and came to understand the Doom and that it would place her, and her family, and all else in the lineage in danger, she would come to understand the fullness of what her kin on her uncle's side had known since that ill-fated day when the starlight sang in Valinor and the Blessed Land was darkened.


End file.
